Hypjø
About Serenate & Clair Serenate & Clair (Schleiban austa be Clair in Sereclarish) is a country located in Galea. Motto: Born This Way Queen: Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (Lady Gaga)thumb|300px|right|Sereclarish Anthem Anthem: Born This Way Government : Hooker National Languages: Sereclarish, English, Korean Population : 33,232,737 National Code : SCL Demonym : Sereclarish Ethnonym (s) : Sereclair Ethnonym (p) : Sereclairs National Arms : Gagacorn People in Serenate & Clair : 75% Sereclairs, 10% Perryfornians, 3% Horehronians, 3% Pigeon Islanders, 3% Kostonavian, 2% Calypsoian, 1% Violians, 1% Zapryan, 1% Scorpionian, 1% Others History of Serenate & Clair Sereclarish people are actually not from world. We are another race. We have a different history. We have come from G.O.A.T. which is located somewhere in space. And the ancestor of Sereclarish people came from here. And we have no religion actually. We just believe in happiness, and our biggest philosophy Born This Way and its lyrics tells about everything. And, the manifesto of Mother Monster tells the birth of Sereclarish race. We call our special race "Little Monsters" in world, and "Mother Monster" is our queen. (We also call Little Mo nsters who like our Queen, and her music.) Lady Gaga is our queen, and she is immortal. She is also the founder of our country. We were living in a planet called G.O.A.T and we were really happy there. We were extra ordinary and we were different from normal humans. But, when we came to world, we started to be like humans. We had magical powers, and we were immortal there, but when we came to world, we gave our life energies to Mother Monster to protect her, because she is the most important thing for us. So, she became immortal, and our species became like human. years ago, we had to leave G.O.A.T., it was a great planet, and we all were living with happines, it was a special place and it was only for GOATese people, but then because of some wrongness (an evil creature and its magical dark powers tried to kill our lovely planet and wanted to stole our happines, because they were jealous of us) we left, and find somewhere to live in. The Manifesto Of Mother Monster On G.O.A.T, a Government Owned Alien Territory in space, a birth of magnificent and magical proportions took place. But the birth was not finite; it was infinite. As the wombs numbered, and the mitosis of the future began, it was perce ived that this infamous moment in life is not temporal; it is eternal. And thus began the beginning of the new race: a race within the race of humanity, a race which bears no prejudice, no judgment, but boundless freedom. But on that same day, as the eternal mother hovered in the multiverse, another more terrifying birth took place: the birth of evil. And as she herself split into two, rotating in agony between two ultimate forces, the pendulum of choice began its dance. It seems easy, you imagine, to gravitate instantly and unwaveringly towards good. But she wondered, “''How can I protect something so perfect without evil?” The Philosophy of Little Monsters We just believe in happiness, and our biggest philosophy called "Born This Way" and its lyrics tells about everything. And, the other important one called "Manifesto of Mother Monster" and it tells about the birth of Sereclarish race. "We all are born superstars. There is nothing wrong with loving who you are. You are beauitulf in your way. Don't be a drug, just be a queen! A different lover is not a sin. You shouldn't hide yourself in regret. You should love yourself and then you'll be set. It doesn't matter who you are, all of us should live with happiness in the land of magic.You shouldn't try to be who everyone wants you to be. Nothing is more important than you. You are as free as your hair. If you make yourself the way that you want to be, then you are beautiful!" Languages in Serenate & Clair Sereclarish people speak in Sereclarish generally. But they also use Korean & English. In the region of Koreaux, people generally speak in Korean. In the region of Stefania, Joanneland, Angelinaie & Germanottania people mostly speak in English. And, in the other parts Sereclarish is more common. Here are the some informations about Sereclarish language! - Sereclarish is the oldest language of Sereclarish people. It's almost 1000 years old! - It's so easy to understand, and it's grammy is also easy to learn. - Sereclarish is the most popular language in Serenate & Clair Alphabet: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Numbers: 1 - Euthxa 2 - Sandr 3 - Treap 4 - Fucea 5 - Femixa 6 - Zektau 7 - Sepaxe 8 - Otokha 9 - Neen 10 - Tepaeux 11 - Euthaxa ihp tepaeux 12 - Sandr ihp tepaeux 13 - Treap ihp tepaex 14 - Fucea ihp tepaex 15 - Femixa ihp tepaex 16 - Zektau ihp tepaex 17 - Spaxe ihp tepaex 18 - Otokha ihp tepaex 19 - Neen ihp tepaex 20 - Sandreakia 30 - Treapia 40 - Fuceaia 50 - Femixia 60 - Zektaia 70 - Sepaxia 80 - Otokhaia 90 - Neenia 100 - Tepaeuxepm 2011 - Sandriphrotuque ut euthaxa ihp tepaex Subjects Pronouns: I -> Ephx You -> Pua He/She/It -> Uhm We -> Ephxia You/They -> Puaixia verb to be: Aasue Ephx aasue ... Pua aasue ... Uhm aasue ... Aphxia aasue... Puaixia aasue... Simple Sentences: Hello - Heijja! How are you? - Hups aasue pua? Thank you! - Dtacnk puaixia honig! What are you doing? - Whea aasue pua mukki? Goodbye - Beijja! What time is it? - Whea thii aasue uhm? Good morning - Nikkea mouussa! Good afternoon - Nikkea appemous! Good evening - Nikkea evussa! Good night - Nikkea niptak! Sereclarish Televisions Sereclarish TV (SCTV) is official broadcaster of Serenate & Clair. It has HD broadcasting. Sereclarish Televisions has 7 TV Channels, and 2 Radio Channels. SCTV 1 HD SCTV 2 HD SCTV Music HD SCTV News HD SCTV Documentary HD SCTV Junior HD SCTV Movies HD SCTV Radio 1 SCTV Radio 2 Map of Serenate & Clair Capital City : Skvalleria Biggest City - big population in it - : Dænny Biggest Business City : Rufily Biggest Harbor City : Georginavane Oldest City of Serenate & Clair, first Capital City. Also Serenate & Clair created in it : Erilliot Skvalleria Skvalleria is the capital of Serenate & Clair. It's located in the Gagalandia region. You can see the big palace there which is in picture. The queen of Serenate & Clair, the mother monster of every little monsters Lady Gaga lives there. That place is one of the most famous and wonderful things of universe. The walls of Gaga's palace made by special Sereclarish crystals which was came from G.O.A.T. And other parts of palace are so special and safe. Old Sereclarish people made it 1000 years ago, and it's still alive. All the Monster family lived there. This palace named Crystal Millenium. It's located in the most famous Sereclarish street called Rockefeller Street. By the way, this magical city Skvalleria hosted NSC 58! Serenate & Clair in National Song Contest Serenate & Clair made an aplication for NSC in 26th June 2010, and Serenate & Clair joined to NSC in 15th July 2010 Serenate & Clair has a special national final which name is Music Bank. Also Serenate & Clair won NSC a time in NSC 57 with 190 points. (BoA - Hurricane Venus) Serenate & Clair hosted NSC 58 in Gagalandia, Skvalleria with Kostanovia. The theme was "'The Ghost of Venus". Serenate & Clair also hosted NSC NF'11 in Baidromeaux, Benjul. The theme was chosen as '''"Colourful Splash." Some informations: Lowest SF pts: 55 Highest SF pts: 106 Lowest SF rank: 13 Highest SF rank: 3 Lowest Final pts: 66 Highest Final pts: 190 Lowest Final rank: 25 Highest Final rank: 1 Lowest Spinoff pts: 40 Highest Spinoff pts: 183 Lowest Spinoff rank: 18 Highest Spinoff rank: 1 Total Final pts: 1331 Total SemiF pts: 862 Total Spinoff pts: 1073 NSC 55 Serenate & Clair made its first debut in NSC 55 and they choosed KARA. Kara was #9 in draw. They took 68 points, and they were 9th in Semi Final 2. In final, they took 108 points and they were 14th with Calypso and Gozitania. - It was a tie. - Also Serenate & Clair took its first 12 points from Ametan in Semi Final and Final. NSC 56 Serenate & Clair choosed Girls' Generation for NSC 56. Girls' Generation represented Serenate & Clair with their song which called Run Devil Run. It was very popular in Serenate & Clair. Though It was 6th in Semi odds, It didnt qualify. They were #3 in Semi Final 1 and they took 55 points with 13th place. Also they were 7th in REJU. NSC 57 Serenate & Clair choosed its song with Music Bank 1 (Serenate & Clair's National Final) - It was special for BoA songs. - Hurricane Venus won, Valenti was 2nd. Hurricane Venus was in 6th in Semi Final 2 odds, it finished Semi Final 2 with 4th place also it took 106 points from SF and It was 1st in Reju with 90 points. In Final, Hurricane Venus was 4th in odds, even BoA won the final with 190 points. - First winning of SCL - BoA took 12 points from Kostanovia, Horehronieland, Bokia, Zaprya, Greenfroze, Calypso, Nukuland and Waiting List. BoA took 10 points from Adamsburg, and 8 points from Pigeon Island, Bacchus, 10 Regions of Mobius and Lukeland Music Bank (National Final) table of Serenate & Clair NSC 58 Serenate & Clair sent Carrie Underwood for NSC 58. She was directly in final because she was a PQ. She was #5 in final. Also, in Odds S&C was 5th but, She took 103 points in final, and did not take any 12. She took 4 10 points from Bacchus, Alinta, Nukuland and Waiting List. She did not take any 8 points. She and Kamandé finished on 17th place with a tie. NSC 59 Serenate & Clair made its Music Bank 2. Super Junior's Bonamana won and It represented Serenate & Clair in NSC 59! Super Junior was in semifinal 1, #11. Serenate & Clair passed the final with Super Junior. They were 1st in semifinal odds with 2 points. Super Junior qualified. They were 4th in Semi with 86 points. They were #19 at final draw. Bonamana was 3rd in final odds with 7 points. Also It was 2nd in REJU with 88 points. 1st was Tir An Abhainn with 90 points. Bonamana had 151 points in final and It was 3rd in final like odds. It was the second best result of Serenate & Clair. Also, It was the first correct odds for S&C. Actually Vedatistan gave 12 points to Bonamana, but his votes was late, with his votes Serenate & Clair was 2nd but they didn't accept his votes cause of rules. Starogardia, Nukuland and Waiting List gave 12 for Bonamana. Adamsburg and Yaponesia gave 10 points to Bonamana, and Zombira, Genext, Kamandé, Scorpionia gave 8 points to Bonamana. NSC 60 Serenate & Clair made its Music Bank 3. It was the first time that Serenate & Clair had different performers in its Music Bank. It was special of PQing. Alesha, Cassie Davis, Katy Perry, Orianthi and Trynamite were in. Katy Perry won with an amazing record. (Highest points in Music Bank) It took 285 points and It took 25 points from 9/12. Katy's song is Firework and It will be in final automatically, beucase of PQ. She drew #10 and She is 2nd on odds with 7 points. Katy got 3rd place! She had 153 points. Cleoreantia, Flora, Comino and Waiting List gave 12 to her. Nukuland, Genext, Orangualia, gave 10 to her, and Angelic and Waloria gave to her 8 points. Also In Waiting List Aqumarine and Naniland gave 12 to her. It was Serenate & Clair 2nd best result!! NSC 61 Serenate & Clair choosed Co-Ed for represent them. There was a special Music Bank 4 for Co-Ed. There was 3 Co-Ed songs. And Too Late won with the record points of Music Bank. It was for the first time and everyone was excited. Here is the some information of Music Bank! As you read it was the record. Here is the rest of Music Bank songs and their points: Co-Ed - Too Late, 440 points, 1st place / Music Bank'4'' Katy Perry - Firework, 285 points, 1st place / Music Bank'3 Super Junior - Bonamana, 200 points, 1st place / Music Bank'2 Co-Ed - Bbiribbom Bberibbom, 185 points, 2nd place / Music Bank'4 Co-Ed - I Love You a Thousand Times, 175 points, 3rd place / MusicBank'4 Orianthi - According To You, 170 points, 2nd place / Music Bank'3 Alesha - Drummer Boy, 130 points, 3rd place / Music Bank'3 Super Junior - It's You, 120 points, 2nd place / Music Bank'2 BoA - Hurricane Venus, 115 points,1 place / Music Bank'1 Trynamite - Scheisse Manner - 110 points, 4th place / Music Bank'3 BoA - Valenti, 105 points, 2nd place / Music Bank'1 Super Junior - Sorry Sorry, 105 points 3rd place / Music Bank'2 BoA - Energetic, 86 points, 3rd place / Music Bank'1 BoA - I Did It For Love, 77 points, 4th place / Music Bank'1 Cassie Davis - No More, 75 points, 5th place / Music Bank'3 BoA - Game 26 points, 5th place / Music Bank'1 Table of Music Bank 4: In final Co-Ed was directly in final because of PQ. They drew #21. They were 6th on odds. SCL got 102 points. Horehronieland and Nukuland gave 12 for them, Cleoreantia gave 10 points, and WL gave 8 pts. Co-Ed finished with 13th place. (With Lowest final points of SCL) NSC 62 Sereclarish National TV and a professional jury and Sereclarish people (using televote) choosed Christina Aguilera to represent Serenate & Clair. She composed 3 songs and jury choosed one of them. It was Not Myselft Tonight. She was in Semi Final 1 #9. She was 1st in the semifinal odds with 6 points. She qualified to final she came 3rd in semi with 88 points and in final she drew #20. Even though came 9th in odds, she was 11th in final with 118 points. NSC 63 Serenate & Clair made its Music Bank 5. Sereclarish people choosed T-ara to participate Serenate & Clair. It was the first themed Music Bank edition. Our theme was "Under The Same Bikini" A lot of people voted in Music Bank and. "Bo Peep Bo Peep" won with 420 points. In NSC, It was in Semi 2. It drew number 19. T-ara got 69 points and came 11th. They needed 1 more point to qualify. So they, DNQed. They were 5th in REJU. NSC 64 Serenate & Clair choosed Britney Spears internally. Sereclarish people choosed "Hold It Against Me" to participate them in NSC 64. Britney was in Semi 1 and she drew number 21. She came 9th in odds. She got 5th place with 101 points and 2 12s. She qualified to final and got #21 again. She was 9th in odds, and the end of the night, she came 13th with 119 points. She got two 12 points and a 10 points. NSC 65 Sereclarish people adore Lady Gaga very much. She is their favourite artist and favourite Queen of Serenate & Clair ever. As everyone knows, she is Serenate & Clair's Queen. This edition, Sereclarish peo ple wanted to send Gaga. Because she is Mother Monster of Little Monsters (Every single Sereclarish Citizen is a Little Monster) and her songs are the best songs of whole world for Sereclarish people. She choosed her song herself, she wrote its lyrics and created an amazing work for Serenate & Clair. She said "It's really nice to be in NSC and represent Serenate & Clair, It's my country, I was born there and It's so special for me. The song "Born This Way" which I composed for Serenate & Clair is also one of my favourite compositions ever. Thanks for your support." She gave a big concert and released her song. Now "Born This Way" represents Serenate & Clair in NSC 65. She drew #24 in SEMI 2. Born This Way was 7th on Odds of Semi 2. Our Mother Monster qualified from Semi 2 with REJU -she was 2nd there with 98 points- votes and got 64 points. She drew #5 in FINAL. She was 10th on ODDS. She got 140 points and took 8th place. WE LOVE HER WITH ALL OUR HEARTS! <3 NSC 66 Serenate & Clair's NSC 66 entry was chosen by Lady Gaga. She represented her country in NSC 65, and then she asked "Why Ke$ha doesn't represent us in NCS 66?" And, everyone was like OMG, That's a great idea. And then, Gaga personally invited Ke$ha and asked about it. She accepted, and wrote & choosed her song herself. It's called "Blow" will be in Semi 1, #18 in NSC 66. She choosed her draw herself, because Serenate & Clair was one of the WILDCARDs in Semi 2. She was 3rd in odds with the rate 1.25. She got 8th place with 84 points im SEMI, and 4th was in REJU with 55 points. So, she qualified to FINAL. She drew #28. She came 5th on odds with the rate 14,8. She became 22nd in results, and it's our worst final results. But, all Sereclarish people still proud of her. Lyapunovia & QuiénDQ gave 12 to her in final. NSC 67 Serenate & Clair made a special event to choose its representer artist for NSC 67. We did a special edition of Music Bank, which named Music Bank - Congratulations 1. There were all the old representive artists of Serenate & Clair. Sereclarish people voted in this event, and they choosed the best for themselves. Every region voted, and finally Lady Gaga won. It was pretty expected, because Lady Gaga is known as the Mother Monster of Little Monsters.(Sereclarish people). She'll represent us in NSC 67 - Cydoni-Gibberia. She'll composed her song. And, It's name is Judas! She made a big tour before NSC called "The Monster Ball NSC Tour! She took part in SEMI 1. She drew 10th place. She was 7th on odds with 1.54 points. After the semifinal voting, she placed in 11th place with 67 points. So, the Queen of Serenate & Clair didn't qualify to the Final. She lost it with only 3 points. She was 4th in REJU with 88 points. Sereclarish people was not unhappy, because we all are so happy our Queen is the best for us, and she repesented us, it's the best gift of universe.. NSC 68 Sereclarish TV offered 4Minute to represent Serenate & Clair in NSC 68. They accepted. Then, they prepared 5 songs. And, Mirror Mirror won the public voting, and got the chance of representing Serenate & Clair in NSC. 4Minute got 19th draw in semi. They were 1st on odds with 1.15 rate altough they finished 8th with 74 points. They qualified to the final. They performed at 10th place on stage in final. They finished 25th with the worst final result of Serenate & Clair. And, they got 66 points without getting any 12s in Final for the first time. NSC 69 It's 15th anniversary of Serenate & Clair in NSC. Kelly Rowland was chosen internally to represent Serenate & Clair by SCTV. She composed 3 songs, and 1 of them choosed by public votes. She will repesent us with her track called "What A Feeling". She is in SF-1, and she drew #19 there. Kelly Rowland came 4th in ODDS with the rate of 1,36 - 74%. And, she qualified to the Big Final with REJU votes. She'll be on stage in #18. She was 18th on odds with 44% rate. She finished 17th in final with 102 points. Serenate & Clair got Blondania's and Perryfornia's 12 points.. NSC 70 It's 16th NSC for Serenate & Clair. And, It's been exactly 1 year since we joined.. So, we wanted to send something special. That's why, we choosed our Mother Monster to represent us in Mooseland. Lady Gaga represented Serenate & Clair with her newest song "The Edge Of Glory". She drew #7 in SF1. She came 1st on SEMI odds with the rate of 1,07. She finished 3rd place in SF with 97 points. She was also first in REJU with 121 points. (Sereclarish REJU record) She qualified to the final and drew #5. She was 2nd in final odds with 1.9 rate. She came 4th in the final and got 153 points with two douze points. NSC 71 After a very long time. Serenate & Clair arrenged a Music Bank 6 edition again. thumb|200px|rightIt's the 6th MB themed "Sereclarish Tea Party". There were different artists from different countries. MB'6 was being held in Koreaux, Saranghayeaoux. NSC countries and Sereclarish Jury + Public + Lady Gaga choosed the winner. Kyarypamyupamyu came first and had the chance of representing Serenate & Clair in NSC 71 / Dalisska. Kyarypamyupamyu who represents Serenate & Clair in NSC 71 was not in Semi-final. Because The Queen of Serenate & Clair - Lady Gaga brought 4th place and a PQ spot in final to Sereclarish people. So, Kyary directly joins to final with her son PONPONPON and draws #27 out ot 28 spots. She was 7th on odds. She came 12th and got 122 points with 5 12 points. NSC 72 The majority of NSC world thought we were sending our Queen, Lady Gaga. Even thought some of them were talking about 2 different people, we entered only one of them to NSC 72. Even thought We love Gaga a lot, it was not Lady Gaga for that edition. Because, she did not want to take part because of some reasons. So, Sereclarish people choosed Nicola Roberts to represent Serenate & Clair in Tir an Abhainn. She accepted and had a song named Lucky Day. She got a spot in SF1 and drew #11. She was 6th on SF odds with the rate of 1.44. She finished on 1st place in semis for the first time in Sereclarish history. She qualified to the final and drew #25. She got only 1 12, but she also got first 2nd place of Serenate & Clair and got the 2nd record points of Serenate & Clair. We are happy that she managed to got a great results even though being 4th on odds. NSC 73 With the amazing success of Nicola, Serenate & Clair will directly be in final as a prequalified nation. Serenate & Clair sends its Queen, Lady Gaga once again as it was planned loads of editions ago. Everyone knows how much Sereclarish people love and like this song just like the other songs of Lady Gaga. Yoü And I has another very special meaning though. This song is about Lüc Carl '''(Nebraska). Our Queen and Mother Monster Lady Gaga will represent us in this amazing edition with her song called "Yoü and I" and will be in final. She hersef says “I wrote this song, out of the deepest most pure, happiest place in my heart. And I don't want nothing from you; I don't want you to buy it; I don't want you to pay me anything to listen to it; I'm not even gonna put it on iTunes. I wrote this song because I wanted to write a great record. And I wanted you to hear it, just because I love you, and I know that all you care about is music and freedom.” About its special music video, she says “I've talked about some of it before with all of you, but I've had some really intense experiences when I was younger. Some of which I have shared with all of you and some of which I haven't. And the ice cream truck is meant to be a representation of the destruction of my youth at a very young time in my life. So while I'm walking down this road to find love, the memories of the destruction of my youth get in the way. That's how I wanted to open the video, because I think it sets up the rest of the story. It allows you to imagine that you, yourself, are not just one person, you are so many. And that person inside of you has so many stories and memories and things to draw from and they all affect your journey profusely. So I'm battered quite brutally at the beginning of the video, and by the end I'm not battered, but I'm a bit strange. So it's not meant to be an answer, the video. It's meant to be a profuse number of questions.” She came 26th with 66 points in final with getting the lowest final ranking and points of Serenate & Clair. She got 12 points from Orangualia and Perryfornia. She was 22nd on odds. We are so happy that she had represented Serenate & Clair once again. NSC 74 On 20th anniversary of Serenate & Clair in NSC. Rihanna got chosen by Sereclarish people. She accepted to represend us and Calvin Harris wanted to produce the song. He has done a song named "We Found Love" which failed to qualify in SF 1. NSC 75 Rebecca & Fiona got chosen to represent Serenate & Clair internally. They represented Serenate & Clair with their song "Turn It Down" in SF2. They drew first in SF2, so they opened the show and it was the first time that Serenate & Clair drew #1 in NSC. Rebecca & Fiona managed to make it to the final and drew #3, they got a total of 170 points and it's the 2nd highest Sereclarish points ever. They managed to have a big success with getting loads of points from loads of country. They also managed to come so high in both SF and Final odds. Serenate & Clair also came 2nd in REJU and ?th in SF. Sereclarish gotten points: *12 Waloria, Zoidiac *10 New Acadia, Sunland, Calypso, Perryfornia *8 Orangualia, Arjastan, Zaprya, Angelic, QuiénDQ *7 10 ROM *6 Kostanovia, Bacchus *5 Cydoni-Gibberia, Mooseland, Pigeon Island, Greenfroze *4 Scorpionia, Balearica Island *3 Rumia, Eterland, Berceniland *2 Blondania, Horehronieland, Viola Per Sempre *1 Dal Riata, Zombira, Cleoreantia NSC 76 Serenate & Clair was represented by the Queen and the Mother Monster of Serenate & Clair, Lady Gaga again. It was the 5th time of her to represent Serenate & Clair. She represented us with the song "Marry The Night" and it was in final directly because of the success of Rebecca & Fiona. She drew 24 in Final and managed to come 10th (tying with Tir An Abhainn) out of 28 entries. She got 134 points in total. Congratulations to her! NSC 77 Serenate & Clair chose Jessie J internally. She represented Serena te & Clair with her song "Domino" in Semi Finals in Doire. She drew 21 in SF1. She was 6th in SF odds with the rate of 1.68 . She made it to the final with the help of REJU. She came 11th in SF and 2nd in REJU. In final, she was 14th in odds with 40 rate. She got total of 109 points without getting any 12s which made her to get 15th place. NSC 78 It's officialy announced that Serenate & Clair will take part in NSC 78. Results '''Colour Meanings: *''Gold'': Won *''Silver'': Runner-Up *''Bronze'': 3rd *''Yellow'': TOP 6 - PQ *''Orange'': TOP 10 *''Olive'': Bottom 5 *''Violet'': Bottom 3 *''Red'': Last *''Navajo White'': Reju Qualifier *''Pink'': DNQ *''Black'': Withdraw ODDS Final Douze Pointers (Only Finals) Spinoff Results MSN NSC Results AWARDS Games Serenate & Clair also played loads of Balderdash, The Story Game and some other NSC games that has no ranking, so we don't write those kind of games here. Recaps thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left